CBN Caribbean Broadcasting News
The Caribbean Broadcasting News is the only new organization that is updated everyday for members of CBN.gif|CBN News logo Guilds CBN.png|CBN Reporting for every guild the Caribbean to look and to be updated with the latest affairs going around in the Caribbean. The organization however is new and is looking for people to hire so that it can develop and so that it can ve given the latest news going around in the Caribbean. The department is lead by the President of the deparment who is the offical leader and helps develop the news channel for major purposes so that it could be used in the future. PLEASE NOTE THIS ORGANIZATION IS NEW AND IS LOOKING FOR BUSSINESS PARTNERS TO HELP IT DEVELOP NO MATTER WHAT SIDE THEY ARE ON. 'BREAKING NEWS:' Below will be the breaking news which will be updated everyday: SAMUEL REDBEARD DISCHARGED Samuel Redbeard a man who was considered the hope and light of the modern East India Trading Company was today dismissed by King John Breasly of England. It is believed that the Former Lord Marshall was fired due to isusses with the allied nation of France on which Mr Redbeard considered himself to be a part of. Many people believe that this is an important stage and the firing should not have taken place due to the problems appering with the former EITC leader Captain Leon who lead the EITC through a dictatorship way. Samuel Redbeard denys charges about what he is accused and says 'to bad its not true'. 'So what is now to happen to the EITC? will King Breasly restore the postion of Samuel Redbeard, or is it time to move onto another cleaner and more England controled organization.' Usman, CBN News, Reporting from Co. Black Guard. 'Main Headlines' *Samuel Redbeard discharged by King John Breasly *Queens Anne Revenge released on test server Description QUEENS ANNE REVENGE RELEASED ONTO TEST SERVER 'CaptainGoldvane2 Reports on the sighting of the Queen Anne's Revenge.' The Queen Anne's Revenge was released to the Test Server. Queen Anne's 2.jpg|The upper deck Queen Anne's 1.jpg|stairway of the Queens Anne revenge Queen Anne's 7.jpg|the stern Queen Anne's 6.jpg|The side view of the ship Queen Anne's 5.jpg|A full shot view Queen Anne's 4.jpg ''' '''The Queen Anne's revenge is a small, but powerful ship. It appears like a treausre fleet, and gives a warning before it arrives. Once you board, there are three waves of crew members. I only got to see the last wave. There were very tough skeletons, that killed me in a few seconds, so i didn't get many screenshots. ''' Blackbeard did '''NOT appear. There was a few bosses, and some lvl 50 undead ( They looked like a pirate in pvp ), but no Blackbeard. 'Political News' Content coming soon 'Members:' Below are the members of the organization and their job: President of the CBN - Usman'' - 4th May 2011 - Present''' Vice President of the CBN - John Breasly ''- ''4th May 2011 - Present Technical Director - Tama63 - 5th May 2011 - Present 'President of the Caribbean Broadcasting Channel' The article for the President of the CBN (formerly Chairman). As this is a new organizaition many ask why did I make it? The reason for making it is because I believe that everybody playing this game should know about the affairs that go on, that is why I vow to deliver the truth that is to be needed for the Caribbean to survive and so that we may all day believe that Pirates, EITC, Spanish, French and many more all have a reason to have settlments in the Caribbean and to defeat the evil Propoganda machines. '''''President James Usman Strider CBN Category:Fan Creations Category:Newspapers